Kids of the Future
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: Tired of the violence and the killing of the people of West City, Trunks goes on his own to try and save at least twenty people of the city. And the twenty people have their story to tell...[Discontin.]
1. Saving my world!

**Kids of the Future**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, no matter how much I would like to, but I own the twenty people about to appear in the fic!**

**A/N: This fanfic is based on Mirai Trunks. There are many things I always wondered, and I decided to make a fanfic of it. I loved the fact that I tried my hardest to keep Trunks in character, but if it doesn't work out, oh well! **

**Chapter One: Saving My World**

So distant this day is going to be. The closer the day came to change the future, the closer Trunks felt himself about to blow from the continuing destruction of West City. He wanted to look around for the moment, for the more children and people that were lost in the City. After Gohan died, his heart was still in pain. So he would do a promise for Gohan that will forever live in him. To save the future; with first he had to help the kids. Sixteen years old, he had to wait another year. He hated it, for this fact he wanted to save the future, knowing that nothing will change, or bring back the families and loved ones that are lost, he found it perfectly worth to save the remaining survivors and protect the woman of his life, his mother.

He sat on the newly repaired roof of Capsule Corp., watching the dawn rise while remaining silent. The night has always been so quiet, since the androids seem to let their restless selves lay during the time. Trunks had woken up early to start his job, to search for any people in the heap of junk to take them back here to the land of Capsule Corp., to keep them protected. He was unable to identify with the dawn, since some say it was a new beginning. It won't be for a couple of months now, until he felt that he could be able to control the future.

"I really do wonder what Dad was like…"

He sighed, and jumped off the roof and landed on the hard, rubble ground. He cracked his knuckles, and walked back inside to grab what he needed for the trip. He wanted to leave in secrecy so that is mother had no clue of his actions nor of his whereabouts. Not to worry her, but to make sure she won't follow him. But, it had failed when he spotted her at the kitchen table, where his sword rested against the third cherry wood chair. He cursed in his head, and stood nervously on the first step.

"Where are you going, Trunks? There hasn't been news of the androids on the radio…"

"Well…" Trunks started, and sat down on the step. His lips turned into a slight pout and his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked at his mother, who held a little frown on her face. "I'm just sick and tired of the androids killing people day after day! I wanted to save as much people as I could and keep them here…Please mother? I have to; I can't let this go on! I know your working hard on the time machine, and everything is stressed out, but I want to do-"

"Say no more." Bulma smiled, and stood up and walked over to Trunks. It has only been three years since of Gohan's death, and she knew he was still hurt deep down inside. He masked it well, but with those blue eyes that he had from Bulma, it was more difficult. Bulma missed Vegeta like mad, deep in her heart, it seemed Trunks was a…present to her from Vegeta. It had to be. At times, when they were together, the air was filled with tense arguments and heated glares, but underneath it all was just…hot passion dwelling up. And out of the passion, made a young warrior. She lowered herself onto her knees, and hugged him tightly. She patted him on the back, and closed her eyes, "Go ahead. But it can't be here. It has to be a shelter that the androids won't be able to find. Underground maybe."

Trunks nodded, and stood up. His hair brushed lightly against his cheeks, he noticed that it has been getting longer and it was time to cut it. He would do it on his own time, right now; he had to save what was left of people.

BAM! Trunks' body dropped to the hard, cold ground against the rubble of West City. He grumbled under his breath, and his grip around his sword tightened. He growled and pushed himself up to actually get himself to see the androids. Silence filled the air. This scared him; he flew up into the empty building and leaned against the wall. He had to think, he had to think quickly since he already gathered thirteen people, and twenty was his goal. But, he knew it was going to be unsuccessful. They must of left, since he didn't hear anyone taunting for him. His body throbbed, and ached while blood trickled down his throat. He lowered his head, and coughed up blood for the moment before regaining his strength. He flew down under a shaft where the thirteen were hidden. Trunks walked down the stairs, and coughed, he looked down and held a small smile.

"It's safe…"

"Trunks!" A young woman yelled, and quickly took his arm. In her other arm, she held a small baby in her arms. Her golden eyes gazed at him in concern, and settled him with the others. Two boys, exactly twins, gazed at the warrior with large concern. Both of their bright blue eyes searched each trace of an injury on him.

"Ea (A-ya), he has an open wound on his chest, and a broken arm it seems! We have to take him to Ms. Briefs. She'll be able to heal him, not us!" The boys said at the same time, clinching their hands together. Ea nodded, and pulled Trunks up with her.

"Sonichi, please hold Akita, I need to hold up Trunks." One of the twins nodded, his long, blonde hair waving with his movements as he lifted the baby girl, Akita from Ea. He looked down at Akita, smiling slightly while she yawned and clanged onto him. Ea held onto Trunks, and managed to pull his arm over her shoulder. "Thank you, Trunks-kun…" She said softly, before pulling the Trunks with her, while the kids followed.

**A/N: Yes, I know, confusing yes? Well, once they get Trunks to Capsule Corp., all of the kids will have their little story to tell Bulma. And I promise in the future chapters, I will write the intense battle scenes between Trunks the androids. **


	2. My savior, the prince

Kids of the Future

**By Lilith-Shii**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I own the following twenty people soon to come up in the story.

**A/N: This fanfic is basically going to go like this, each one of my characters that I made are going to tell how they ended up in West City, and how Trunks found them. Each story, I assure you will be tragic since of the way it is happening. Towards the end of the fanfic, the fights between Trunks and the androids get intense. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: My savior, the prince**

Bulma paced, and grunted while Trunks lay on the bed. He was sleeping peacefully, since Bulma gave Trunks the pills to keep him asleep. She looked at the thirteen people that sat in the room, and sighed. Her son did a good job indeed, she closed her eyes and sat down in the chair.

"My son did out do himself…"

"Yes, Miss Briefs. I'm sorry we all came here, but I couldn't leave them alone…" Ea said, holding her baby close to her. Akita was asleep still, holding onto her mother tightly. "I didn't want them to get killed…"

"No, no…" Bulma said, and stood up from the chair. She sat down next to Ea, and held her arms to hold Akita. Ea smiled, and lowered Akita into her arms. "She's beautiful…She can't be yours, you're so young…"

"Well, Miss Briefs, young girls like me make…Mistakes in life. And yet, I'm glad I made the mistake in order to get her…" Ea said, and closed her eyes. "Do you want to know how she came to be…?"

Bulma nodded, she needed to be soothed anyhow. Ea seemed to know what she is doing since the baby is well taken care of, and protected. Bulma wanted to know about this girl. She decided to let her talk.

"You see, Akita was born about a couple of months ago since of the devastation. She had to be one of the unlucky born children of this time, just like Trunks, and the rest of us. We're lucky we survived this long. Akita's father was killed during this time, but at times, I think it was for the best he had never known of Akita. Or else, he would've taken her from me. I found myself escaping with Ea left and right, from city to city…The days were getting bleaker, and the times were getting longer. I wished that these androids would be gone so I can take care of Akita in a safe environment. Than…There was Trunks…"

_Ea held onto Trunks, trembling while Akita cried in her arms. The side of Trunks' head was covered in blood, but not of his own. He tried to save an old couple from the androids, but it failed. Ea lifted the cloth, and wiped the side of his face. _

_  
"You can't go back out there…They'll kill you…" _

"_I have to. I don't care about my fate…"_

"_You should!" She yelled, and held Akita close to her. Akita closed her eyes, and cooed softly. Trunks looked down at the baby, his soft baby blue eyes gazed down at young child. Soft, and so much sorrow for the young girl that was to be grown in this future. Trunks narrowed his eyes, and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around Ea, and placed his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Stay." _

"_But…"_

_Before she could utter another word, Trunks' hair started to flow up. His baby blue eyes turn into a soft teal color, but his body was surrounded by electrical energy. His muscles seemed to tense up, and expand while his eyes grew darker by the minute. She could tell by the look in his eyes, that it was hatred. "Don't say another word. I am going. No one can tell me otherwise…" _

"_But-"_

"_Stop your petty begging!" Trunks yelled, his head turned to her, while his eyes showed the increasingly pissed off look on his face. The expression was dark, therefore she didn't continue arguing. She only stared, her golden eyes matching up with his now sea teal. She held Akita close to her, and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. But no one can discourage me from this." With that, he flew from the hide out._

_Trunks lowered to the ground, listening closely to his surroundings. "I know you're around here…" _

"_Look 18…It's that kid again."_

"_Ugh. I'm getting tired of seeing his face. Especially if he is copying my hair color! I'm the only blonde…" _

"_Heh. Might as well knock him into sense that he shouldn't be plagiarizing, don't you think?"_

"_How about we kill him this time…?" 18 asked, and brushed the strands of her blonde hair away from her face. Her own baby blue eyes stared at Trunks, while she smirked slightly. 17 jumped down from the building, and levitated along side 18. His ice blue eyes stared at Trunks, while he held his devilish smile. Trunks turned around, to see 17 right at his face, too shock to react, 17 slammed his palm into Trunks face, sending him flying backwards into the building. Trunks grunted, and coughed a little, and pushed himself up. _

"_No, no…Stay down!" 18 yelled, and slammed her foot into his back. Trunks screamed out in pain, and fell face first into the dirt. 18 chuckled, and walked to the side of his body. She lifted it slightly with the toe of her boot, and kicked him into a building. "17, he's not even fighting back…" She groaned, and sat on the ground momentarily. 17 noticed it also, and turned. Trunks pushed up, trying to by some time enough to give them an ultimate attack. He grinned, and curled his hands into fists. Trunks jumped up into the air, and flew towards 17 while he was distracted. 17 looked from the corner of his eye, but didn't get the time to dodge the strike to the face. With 17 gliding through the air, Trunks grabbed him by the leg, and slammed him into 18, making her fly up. She grunted, and stopped in midair._

_In anger, she held ki blasts in her hands, and started to shoot at him without hesitations or bothering to look if 17 were out of his grip. Trunks threw 17 at the coming ki blasts, and started to dodge each one with wicked speed. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, and pulled his sword towards 17. Trunks didn't want to hesitate, but he had to keep himself from swinging blindly in air. Unfortunately, he missed 17, and was face to face with 18's ki blast. She smirked, and shot it at his face, blowing him away. 18 landed, while 17 grunted._

"_I wanted to take him…"_

"_Shut up. You were letting him use you as a rag doll! I took care of the job, thank you." 18 walked towards Trunks, and stepped on his head. She grinned, and shoved her toe into him, digging into his skull. Trunks groaned, and closed his eyes for the moment, he decided to fake this while 18 checked if he was dead. "Hmph. He's dead, 17. Let's go." Both 17 and 18 flew off into the air, leaving Trunks lying on the ground. He was silent for the moment, than he shoved his knee against his chest, and pushed himself up. He grunted, and dragged himself in order to fly back to the hideout. _

_He did feel like crap. Blood pulsed through his veins, but ended up coming from the back of his head. His right eye wouldn't open, since it decided to swell up, and close shut. His knuckles were bloody, dripping with anguish of the defeated warrior. His long, lavender hair had patches of bloodstains, making the blood mat his hair against his face. _

_Ea held Akita in her arms, humming a light folk tune to comfort the young girl. The door was pushed open to the hideout slowly, with a loud, yet haunting creak to it. Ea looked up, hoping that it wouldn't lead to danger. Instead, she saw Trunks. His head was lowered, and blood ran to the side of his lip. She stood up from the heap of blankets, and hurried to Trunks. She didn't say a word, after all, he did snap at her to stay quiet. She placed her hand against his shoulder, but he lightly nudged it off his shoulder. She gulped a little, and decided to try and speak to him._

"_We should get you home…"_

_She heard a small growl emit from the bowels of his throat. She didn't phase at this, she just watched as he lowered himself into the blankets, and dropped the sword next to him. She didn't want to urge him to go home, therefore she had to at least comfort him. She took off his shirt, trying to ignore the fact she was undressing him. She set Akita down next to him, letting the girl sleep on his muscular arm. She bandaged his wounds, and patted his forehead with a wet cloth. She closed her eyes, and sighed._

"_Your stubborn…" _

"_Heh, my mother said I got that from my father…" Trunks murmured, and lifted Akita onto his chest to let her sleep easier. "Akita doesn't seem to have your eyes…" Ea stiffened for the moment, than nodded._

"_I know."_

"_Why…?"_

"_She has her father's eyes. And…" She closed her eyes momentarily, and lowered the cloth onto his forehead. "Sleep." _

"_Not until you do."_

"_Why? Why must you be difficult?" _

"_Because. Just lay down, and relax next to me. My wounds are fine…"_

"_Your right eye is swollen. Now tell me if that is fine." _

_Trunks chuckled lightly at her. She was as stubborn as his mother was. He turned his head to the side, and purred lightly in his sleep while feeling something at his side. He grunted a little, but ignored the pain that his rubs made. Ea was asleep near his side, her pure while hair covering her face. He felt her ki, so that he could know where she was. He sighed softly, and let himself drift off into darkness._

--

"But, don't worry, Miss Briefs. I don't have any intentions on having Trunks to myself. It's his choice, I just want to mainly take care of Akita." Ea said lightly, and held Akita in her arms now. Bulma nodded and smiled. She stood up, and went to check up on Trunks. Luckily, he was recovering smoothly. She smiled, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"At times, you can be like your father. But…you have a little bit of both of us inside you…" She whispered smoothly, warmly remembering to herself the rare tender moments she had with Trunks when he was a baby.

A/N: Good, yes? I sure liked it, it sounded better in my mind, but…it's like that with everything! Please review.


End file.
